New Witch in the house!
by ragsweas
Summary: When Dudley's daughter Petunia shows traces of magic, all hell breaks loose. What happens? How do people react? A small one-shot. Written for QLFC round 8


**Forum:** _ **The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.**_

 **Season:** _ **5**_

 **Team:** _ **Falmouth Falcons**_

 **Round:8**

 **Position:** _ **Seeker**_

 **Prompt(s): Headcanon:** [Chaser 2, DaughterOfTheOneTrueKing , Wasps]-[Dudley ends up having a magical child]

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Anything recognizable does not belong to me. The rights are owned by J K Rowling and WB Studios.**_

 **Beta: QueenVulca**

* * *

It had been almost ten years since Dudley said, "I don't think you are a waste of space". Life was relatively easy now. No more running from weird Dark magicians, no more Harry coming back every summer and something weird happening in the peaceful life of Number 4, Privet Drive.

Mr and Mrs Dursley lived with their son, Dudley, his wife Katherine and Grandchildren Petunia and Arthur. Petunia had cried when Dudley had named their firstborn after her and she couldn't have been happier.

It started on a normal day of July in 2010. Katherine was working very hard to handle her small three-year-old daughter, one-year-old son, a cranky mother-in-law and a sick father-in-law.

"Momma!" Petunia Jr. cried.

"Blah!" Young Arthur squealed.

"Katherine, where's my medicine?" Vernon shouted.

"You have made the food wrong again," Petunia murmured.

"Wait!" Katherine seemed to shout, bt nobody listened. Young Petunia watched as the life at her home got chaotic with every passing second. She merely wanted a glass of milk. _It wasn't that hard, was it?_

"Momma!" she shouted again, but nobody paid her any heed. Her eyes were almost wet, her lower lip trembling. She wanted milk!

And then her eyes darted off to the counter where her mother had already kept the glass of milk and was just going to hand it over. But her mother had no time. So, Petunia raised her hand, pointed at the glass and wished that it drift towards her.

For a few moments, nothing happened. Then the glass moved. Slightly. And then it flew. The glass flew right in young Petunia's hand. She happily squealed and began drinking it.

Nobody saw that, except her grandmother. And Mrs Petunia Dursley had never been more shocked in her life.

* * *

Later that night, Petunia told her son what she had seen.

"Are you sure, Mum?" Dudley asked concerned. His mother had been imagining things for the past few days.

"I am sure, Dudley!" she said. "The glass just flew. There was so much confusion that nobody noticed!"

Dudley ran his hand over his hair. Magic? In his daughter?

"Maybe it was just confusion," Dudley finally said. "If something happens again, we will contact Harry. We share Christmas cards, I doubt it will be too hard to get hold of him."

* * *

The next time Petunia Jr showed the trace of magic was when she was five. It was a dinner with her both sets of grandparents. Her Nana never liked the Dursleys and she was going on about how well Mary, Katherine's sister, had chosen a husband. Petunia Jr. loved her Nana, but she loved her Daddy more. So she wished for something bad to happen.

And bad did happen. The glass she was holding, full of wine burst into her hand.

"Oh my Lord!" Katherine's mother exclaimed. Dudley's eyes widened as the instance of his Aunt Marge inflating came back to him. He carefully looked at his daughter and there she was, smiling smugly.

Dudley gulped. His daughter was a witch.

* * *

A few days later, Dudley called his daughter alone in his room.

"Yes, daddy?" she asked in her sweet, childish voice.

Dudley put her in his lap and bopped her nose. She giggled and Dudley smiled.

"Pet, did you burst the glass in Nana's hand that day?"

Petunia shrugged.

"I only wished for something bad to happen to her," she answered honestly.

Dudley gulped. How would he tell her? And how would he tell his father?

Finally, he settled for, "Do you believe in Magic, munchkin?"

Petunia nodded. "Of course, daddy! Santa Claus brings me gifts, Easter Bunny brings me gifts! It's all magic!"

Dudley smiled. This was going to be hard.

* * *

"NO GRANDCHILD OF MINE WILL GO TO THAT...THAT FREAK!"

Dudley winced. He had just explained the whole situation to his whole family, Katherine included. Vernon had not taken it well.

"Dad…"

"I'll beat it out of her!" Vernon screamed. "Like-Like-"

"-Like you did with harry?" Dudley said almost in a whisper. "It never worked for him Dad. And this is Petunia, my daughter, your granddaughter! I am not going to allow you to do anything with her!"

Vernon turned purple and Dudley began having flashbacks of his teen years. It was just like those years again.

"MY GRANDAUGHTER WILL NOT A WITCH!"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned to see Katherine, standing there and shaking. "Nobody decided what will happen with my daughter. If she is a witch, she IS a witch. She will go wherever you say that school is." She turned to Dudley. "I want to meet Harry."

"But…"

Katerine merely raised a hand. "I respect you, but I have heard enough stories from Dudley's childhood. I am not going to spoil my family!"

* * *

"You are taking this far too well."

Katherine smiled. She was driving the car, Dudley on the front seat with their kids fast asleep.

"Do I have any other choice?" She asked. Sighing, she added. "If what you say is true, if Petunia is in fact, a witch, then I am ready to accept it."

"Mum and Dad won't be happy about it," Dudley mumbled.

"We didn't listen to them when we got married." Katherine chuckled. She took a deep breath and said, "And, I have been hiding this from you. My Great-grandfather was a squib. I have never been really interested in the fact but dad made sure that we knew. So it is possible that the magical trait appeared because of me."

Katherine turned for a moment to see Dudley, whose mouth was hanging open. He barely blinked and Katherine had to admit, it was funny.

"Close your mouth, Mr Dursley," Katherine laughed. "I can keep secrets too."

* * *

Whatever Dudley was expecting, a normal two storeyed house with four children playing in its backyard was not one of them.

"Where are we, daddy?" Petunia asked, tugging Dudley's sleeves. Dudley patted her head and smiled. "We are here to meet my cousin, Harry."

Taking a deep breath, Dudley walked up to the house, Katherine behind him, holding little Arthur in her arms. As he opened the gate, te eldest boy, who must be about 12 or 13, looked up. With confusion on his face, he asked, "Yes?"

"Does Harry Potter live here?" Dudley asked slowly.

The boy nodded. "And you are?"

"Dudley Dursley. I am his cousin."

The boy's eyes widened, as he recognised the name and nodded dumbly. He turned his head towards the house and shouted, "GODFATHER!"

"WHAT DID WE TALK ABOUT SHOUTING, TEDDY?" came a voice and Dudley gulped. It was Harry.

Within moments, he appeared. It wasn't the boy Dudley remembered. This man was tall and strong. He had a few scars on his face and his hair was pulled back in a ponytail. He had a goatee. But his eyes were the same, green hidden behind a pair of round glasses.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw Dudley. He was still healthy and still looked like a pig. But he was much more mature.

"Dudley?" Harry asked. Dudley nodded, gulping.

"Hey, Harry," Dudley said. "This is my wife Katherine, my son Arthur and my daughter Petunia."

Harry nodded. "We need to talk.

* * *

 **1st September 2019**

"PETUNIA!"

The young girl of 11, her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, flew down her room with a broomstick into her grandparents' kitchen.

There was nothing more enjoyable than seeing Vernon's flustered face at the sight.

"What did we talk about broomsticks inside the house young lady?" Katherine scolded. Petunia smiled cheekily and said, "Fly it?"

She was saved by her mother's scolding as Dudley appeared.

"Do you want to go or not Pet?" he asked strictly. Petunia nodded and ran out of the house.

"Harry's kids have spoiled her!" Katherine mumbled. Dudley grinned. He turned to his father. "You sure you are not coming?" he asked.

Vernon merely grumbled.

So the small family of four, along with the original Petunia, drove to the King's Cross' station. As they reached the Platform 9 and ¾ quarters, Lily Luna and Petunia ran to each other, excitedly chattering about Hogwarts.

Dudley and Katherine hardly managed to say goodbye as the clock struck 11. Both Lily and Petunia jumped on the train and waved to their family. The senior Petunia waved back, tearily eyed.

Harry looked at the scene and smiled. At last, Petunia and Lily were finally together off to Hogwarts.


End file.
